Software products and applications typically incorporate a variety of different textual labels and other types of string data, referred to herein generally as resources. Typically, these resources are stored and maintained in a variety of disparate formats.
These resources may be localized so that the software products and applications may be marketed globally to human users who may speak a variety of different languages. However, if these resources to be localized are stored and maintained in a variety of different formats, these multiple formats may complicate the localization process.